Die letzte Lobpreisung - Warhammer 40K
by weltenwandler77
Summary: Ein Deathwatch-Kommando unter Kommando des Space-Wolf-Captains Cromwell wird geschickt um eine geheime Anlage der Inquisition vor einem drohenden Ansturm der Orks zu beschützen. Können die Space Marines vielleicht mehr als nur die Geheimnisse der Inquisition retten und den Planeten lange genug halten bis die dringend benötigte Verstärkung eintrifft? Nur der Imperator kann es wissen


**Die letzte Lobpreisung**

Secmentum-Kommando

Planetenfax für Primus Lacus aktualisiert

Xeno-Invasion im Gange

...

Empfohlene Gegenmaßnahme?

...

...

Exterminatus?

...

Negativ - Anlage Potentia - Strategischer Wert Absolut

...

...

Adeptus Sororitas-Abteilung - Ankunft innerhalb von 4 Monaten

...

Negativ - Anlage Potentia - Strategischer Wert Absolut

...

...

Liberationsflotte zusammenstellen - Ankunft innerhalb 2 Wochen

...

Akzeptiert - Weitere Verzögerung der Invasion erforderlich

...

...

Deathwatch?

...

Akzeptiert - Deathwatch-Marschbefehl erteilt. Gebietsverweigerung eskalieren lassen. Bevölkerung ist entbehrlich.

 _-Die besten der heiligen Orden der Space-Marines dienen in der Deathwatch. Doch seid gewarnt, diese legendären Krieger werden nicht entsandt wenn geringere Menschen die Aufgabe erfüllen könnten-_

 _Auszug aus "Geheime Waffen der Inquisition"_

Der Schlachtkreuzer "Unbarmherzige Vergeltung" glitt unter dem Schutz seiner Geller-Felder durch das Immaterium. An Bord befand sich neben tausenden imperialer Truppen ein Kommando der Deathwatch. Captain Cromwell, seines Zeichens ein erfahrener Space Wolf, hatte nur wenig Zeit um sich mit den Gegebenheiten vertraut zu machen. Er rief sich alles in Erinnerung was er über Primus Lacus wusste. Diese Welt war abgelegen, eine imperiale Welt die von der 63. Abwehr-Flotte abgeschirmt wurde. Die Astropathen der Welt riefen seit zwei Wochen unentwegt nach Hilfe und das Imperium antwortete. Sergeant Leonell von den Blood Angels schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können. "Wie konnten die Orks die Schiffe der Flotte überwinden, Captain?" fragte er skeptisch. "Wie Orks alles tun, mit brachialer Gewalt." antwortete Tech-Marine Maurus von den Iron Fists. Der Sergeant schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und justierte seinen Melter weiter. Die Space-Marines waren eingehend gebrieft worden bevor sie aufgebrochen waren. Es gab eine Einrichtung der Inquisition, den Potentia-Komplex, auf einer kleinen Insel vor dem größten Hauptkontinent welche durch eine gewaltige Brücke erreicht werden konnte. Die Brücke war ein Kunstwerk zu ehren des Omnissiah, die wenigen Skitarii und Tech-Priester würden sie sicher bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen. Mit etwas Glück konnten sie direkt bei der Einrichtung landen und sie sichern bis die Hauptstreitmacht der imperialen Armee Verstärkung brachte mit denen man die Xeno-Invasion effektiv zurückschlagen konnte. Obwohl sie tausende von Soldaten an Bord hatten würden sie schlussendlich die Xenos doch nur verlangsamen können. Wenn der Imperator es wünschte würde es reichen. Der Captain vertraute darauf. "Wie gehen wir vor, Captain? Es wird mindestens 2 Wochen dauern bis die Liberationsflotte hier eintrifft." fragte der Sergeant. "Wir landen mit unseren Truppen direkt auf der Insel. Mit etwas Glück verteidigt die PVS immer noch die Brücke. Während der Hammer des Imperators die Insel sichert und eventuell einschlagende Brocken abschießt unterstützen wir die Verteidiger der Brücke und halten die Orks zurück." erklärte Cromwell seine Strategie. "Captain, wir könnten die Brücke sprengen." warf der Sergeant ein. "Niemals! Die Caldwin-Brücke ist eine Lobpreisung an den Maschinengott." entrüstete sich der Tech-Marine. "Genug. Wir entscheiden gemäß der Lage vor Ort." befahl der Captain. Das Signal für den Sprung in den Normalraum ertönte. Die Space-Marines griffen zu den Waffen. Es galt eine Invasion aufzuhalten.

 _-Leben ist die Währung des Imperators, gehen sie sparsam damit um-_

 _Captain Titus, Ultramarines_

Captain Selenka kommandierte bereits seit 40 Jahren die "Unbarmherzige Vergeltung" und hatte schon dutzende Weltrückeroberungen miterlebt, doch der Anblick der sich ihm jetzt bot erschütterte selbst ihn. Hunderte brennender imperialer Schiffe trieben im Orbit von Primus Lacus, darunter auch mehrerer größere Kreuzer. Lautlos trieben sie durch das All, schwere Schäden waren überall zu sehen und teilweise flackerten immer noch Feuer aus den Wracks wo Prometium und anderer Treibstoff verbrannte. "Irgendwelche Funksprüche von der Flotte oder dem Planeten?" fragte er nachdem er sich einige Minuten stumm das Schauspiel angesehen hatte. "Nein, Sir. Gar nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Alle Kanäle haben nur rauschen." berichtete der Funkoffizier. Das war merkwürdig. Waren alle Streitkräfte des ganzen Planeten bereits vernichtet? Undenkbar, doch er hatte auch noch nie so viele brennende Schiffe gesehen. Er hörte die schweren Schritte der Space-Marines auf seiner Brücke. "Konnten sie die Oberfläche kontaktieren?" fragte Cromwell. Selenka schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Maurus ging an die Funkanlage und sprach einen kurzen Ritus. "Schlechte Nachrichten, Captain. Die Orks stören die Kommunikation. Sie müssen einen Mek haben und ich vermute sie kontrollieren bereits Funkstation Ariakis, sie koordiniert den gesamten planetaren Funkverkehr. Die PVS kann sich nicht mehr koordinieren." sprach der Tech-Priester während er die Anzeigen studierte. Sergeant Leonell trat nah an eines der Fenster heran und betrachtete mit stoischen Blick die Schiffswracks. "Wie können Orks so etwas anrichten? Sie müssen Hilfe gehabt haben." meinte er trocken. "Ihr unterschätzt die Xenos, Sergeant. Orks sind durchaus imstande großen Schaden anzurichten. Hassen sie die Orks ruhig, aber unterschätzen sie sie nicht." warf der Tech-Priester ein ohne von den Apparaturen der Schiffssensoren aufzusehen. "Captain, ohne den effektiven Widerstand der PVS ist dieser Auftrag gescheitert. So gut wir auch sein mögen, wir können es nicht mit einem gesamten Waaargh aufnehmen wenn wir eine Stellung verteidigen müssen. Ich empfehle das wir die Funkstation aus dem Orbit zerstören und dann die Brücke ebenfalls bevor wir in unsere Stellung einrücken. Die Orks werden sich auf den Rest des Planeten konzentrieren bis die Liberationsflotte eintrifft." empfahl der Sergeant. "Abgelehnt. Wir rücken am Boden auf Ariakis vor, befreien sie und übergeben sie wieder der PVS damit sie einen Widerstand organisieren können. Dann halten wir dir Brücke." befahl Captain Cromwell. "Aber Captain, das würde unseren Auftrag erleichtern." der Sergeant war ungehalten. "Sergeant, wenn wir das tun wird nichts mehr übrig sein vom Planeten. Leben ist die Währung des Imperators, wir verschwenden es nicht. In die Kapsel, wir sichern Ariakis. Captain Selenka, lassen sie den Hammer bei der Anlage Stellung beziehen." Der Tonfall des Captain´s duldete keinerlei Widerspruch. "Ja, mein Lord. Mein Schiff bezieht einen geostationären Orbit über dem Potentia-Komplex und wir schießen jeden Brokken ab der vor unsere Geschütze kommt während Walküren die Bodentruppen absetzen. Viel Glück, meine Lords." der Marineoffizier verneigte sich und die Auserwählten des Imperators zogen in den Krieg.

 _-Der Schmerz unseres Primarchen reicht weit. So weit, dass wir alle es bis heute spüren. Es ist keine Krankheit, es ist gerechter Zorn.-_

 _Sanguinuspriester Mora, Blood Angels, über den roten Rausch_

"Waffen und Ausrüstung prüfen, die Orks werden uns keine Pause gönnen." befahl der Captain auf dem Weg zur Landekapsel. Er hielt seinen Radikalis-Schemata-Bolter vor sich und prüfte seine Zielvorrichtung. Seine Energieaxt und die Granaten waren an ihrem Platz. Maurus führte ein letztes Mal die Riten der Wartung an der gewaltigen Laserkanone in seinen Händen durch. Leonell fixierte den Melter und prüfte seine Plasmapistole während sie alle in die enge Kapsel stiegen. Die Sicherheitsbügel hakten ein und wenige Sekunden später befanden sie sich bereits im freien Fall. Mit einem gewaltigen Knall schlug die Kapsel in eine Horde Orks ein und zerschmetterte ein paar von ihnen unter ihrem Gewicht. "Gruppieren und tilgen!" brüllte der Captain und innerhalb von zwei Minuten waren alle Xenos um die Kapsel vernichtet. "Captain, die Funkstation liegt da hinten, etwa drei Kilometer im Zentrum dieser Stadt. Sie erkennen sie an den ganzen Satellitenschüsseln. Normalerweise würden die Orks sie plündern doch sie stört den gesamten regulären Funkverkehr." Maurus deutete in Richtung Westen. "Die Orks werden uns verlangsamen. Und vermutlich haben sie jegliche imperiale Präsenz hier bereits ausgelöscht und die Rückeroberung der Anlage wird zeitaufwendig sein." gab der Sergeant zu bedenken. "Fangen sie nicht schon wieder an. Ich bezweifele das der Captain den Plan ändern wird." erwiderte der Tech-Marine während er versuchte die lokalen Störungen zu beseitigen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten sie sich daran unzählige Orks zu vernichten welche sich ihnen chancenlos entgegentraten. Wären sie nicht getreue Diener Terras hätten sie womöglich Mitleid mit den Kreaturen empfunden, doch das war natürlich undenkbar. Nach insgesamt 2 Stunden und hunderten von Xenos erreichten sie die äußeren Verteidigungsbereiche der Anlage. Überall waren Zeichen der Schändung zu sehen. Der Mek hatte überall Banner aufstellen lassen und die Xenos hatten bereits damit begonnen einige der von ihnen eingerissenen Mauern und Toren mit ihren grotesken Methoden wiederaufzubauen. Es erinnerte mehr an eine Ork-Festung als an eine imperiale Funkstation, zumindest was die äußeren Befestigungen betraf. Einige Granaten schlugen plötzlich in einem der MG-Türme ein. Die Space-Marines warfen sich kurz Blicke zu. "Sie bezweifelten das die imperiale Armee immer noch kämpft, Sergeant? Hier haben sie ihre Antwort. Zum Angriff!" der Captain griff zu seiner Energieaxt und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus vollem Anlauf in den nächsten Pulk von Feinden. Ein Leman Russ kämpfte sich über die schuttbedeckte Zufahrtsstraße, umschwärmt von Soldaten welche von Deckung zu Deckung hechteten während die Orks mit brutaler Gewalt einen Gegenangriff starteten. "Seine Todesengel sind hier!" schrie einer der Soldaten aus voller Lunge als sie verbliebenen Streitkräfte ihren verzweifelten Angriff mit wiedergewonnener Moral verstärkten. Obwohl die Orks genug waren um den Angriff eigentlich zu zerschlagen gerieten sie nach ihren ersten Verlusten schnell in Panik und viele von ihnen rannten ins innere der Anlage. "Captain, wenn sie sich weiter verschanzen wird es schwer sie da raus zu bekommen. Ich empfehle den Mek zu töten und ihre Kampfmoral zu schwächen." rief Tech-Marine Maurus während seine Laserkanone einen Pikkup zerstörte. "Gute Idee. Soldat, ihre Männer sollen die äußeren Verteidigungsanlagen besetzen. Meine Brüder und ich schlachten den Anführer der Orks und treiben sie heraus." befahl der Captain. "Aber Sir...ich meine, mein Lord, Waaargh-Boss Draufschlag Schädelknacka ist nicht hier." antwortete der Soldat irritiert. "Seien sie einfach nur bereit, Soldat!" sprach Leonell noch bevor der Captain es erklären konnte. Cromwell dachte kurz nach ob er etwas sagen sollte, doch entschied sich dagegen. Der Sergeant riss eine der Türen ein und ließ seinen Melter alle Orks dahinter verbrennen. "Ihr hättet die Tür auch öffnen können, Bruder." tadelte Maurus seinen Kollegen. Dieser beachtete ihn nicht während die Tilgung der Orks in der Funkanlage Ariakis begann. Nach zweieinhalb Stunden hatten sich die Space-Marines in den Hauptkontrollraum vorgekämpft. "Die Störungen werden hier stärker. Ich vermute den Mek hinter diesem Tor, Captain. Allerdings bezweifele ich dass wir ihn überraschen." sprach der Tech-Marine ruhig. "Gut, mehr Blut." Sergeant Leonell griff zu seiner Plasmapistole und machte sich zum Sturm bereit. "Riten der Öffnung durchführen. Wir holen uns den Ork." befahl der Captain und ließ seine Axt kreisen. Plötzlich explodierte die Tür und begrub den Captain dabei unter sich. "Sprengfallen!" rief Maurus während Leonell blindlinks in den Raum rannte und wie wild mit seinem Melter um sich schoss. Einige wenige Orks wurden dabei verbrannt, doch der Mek teleportierte sich jedes Mal einfach in einen anderen Teil des Raumes. "Wat is denn, Space-Marine? Kannse nicht zielen? Bin mir zu schnell für dich? Ich bin nämlich von der schlaun Sorte, weißta?" spottete der Mek. Sergeant Leonell geriet in blinde Rage und als seinem Melter die Munition ausgegangen war schlug er mit bloßen Fäusten auf die herbeieilenden Orks ein, dabei vielen einfach die Schädel zerschmetternd. Der Captain hatte sich mittlerweile mithilfe des Tech-Marines unter den Trümmern hervor gearbeitet. "Sergeant, lassen sie das! Sie beschädigen das Funkzentrum!" schrie Maurus immer wieder, doch Leonell schlug immer weiter auf Wände, Armaturen und andere Dinge in seinem Weg ein während der Mek sich immer wieder teleportierte. "Stirbt, Xeno! Stirb! Stirb! Stirb!" schrie der Sergeant immer und immer wieder. Cromwell blieb ruhig, er atmete ein, legte seinen Bolter an, atmete aus...da war der perfekte Augenblick die Beute zu reißen, er schoss und traf. Der Kopf des Mek explodierte kurz nach seinem Wiedererscheinen, der Sergeant schlug jedoch weiter auf seinen Körper ein und rammte ihn in eine Konsole. Die anderen Orks flohen sofort in Panik als ihr Boss erschlagen war. Leonell schlug weiter auf die Überreste des Xeno ein. "Sergeant. Sergeant! Kommen sie zu sich! Es ist vorbei, der Xeno ist mehr als nur tot." Cromwell legte Leonell eine Hand auf die Schulterplatte. Der Sergeant beruhigte sich wieder. "Möchten sie etwas sagen, Sergeant?" fragte Maurus nach einer Minute des Schweigens. "Nein" antwortete dieser knapp, ließ vom toten Ork ab und sprach ein kurzes Gebet an Terra. Maurus sah seinen Captain fragend ein, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wortlos stellte Maurus die Funkprotokolle wieder her und beseitigte die Störung der Xenos. Dann nickte er in Richtung seiner Brüder. Der Captain ging zu einem Mikrophon und schaltete auf planetenweite Übertragung. "An alle imperialen Streitkräfte, Außenposten und Bürger dieses Planeten. Der Imperator hat sie nicht vergessen, kämpfen sie weiter. Verstärkung ist bereits unterwegs." der Captain hielt seine Rede zum ganzen Planeten. "Wir sollten weiter zur Brücke. Der Waaargh hat die Brücke vermutlich bereits erreicht." Maurus hätte gern noch weiter die Riten der Reparatur durchgeführt, doch dafür blieb keine Zeit. Sie mussten weiter während die imperiale Armee bereits Ariakis wieder befestigten. Diesmal hoffentlich besser. Sie mussten weiter.

 _-Die Bedingungen sind furchtbar, die Bezahlung ist lausig und du stirbst vermutlich ohne deine Heimat jemals wiederzusehen. Aber sie haben dir ein Lasergewehr gegeben-_

 _Kasernen-Graffiti_

Während die Space-Marines die Funkanlage zurückeroberten war es an Generalmajor Daniel Brimstone die mitgeführten Truppen der imperialen Armee beim Potentia-Komplex zu stationieren und den Sektor unter allen Umständen zu halten. Hunderte von Walküren mit Soldaten, Nachschub, Panzern und Artillerie-Einheiten landeten auf der Insel, dabei ständig dem Beschuss von Ork-Bestien ausgesetzt welche den Luftraum unsicher machten. "Sir, die Grünhäute haben eben zwei weitere Walküren abgeschossen. Ein Großteil des 17. Regiments ist aber abgesetzt." meldete einer seiner Boten. "Gut. Wie weit sind die Grünhäute schon vorgedrungen?" fragte er während er eine Karte der Insel studierte. "Einige sind über die Insel verteilt, doch unsere Leute haben das im Griff. Um die Brücke mache ich mir mehr Sorgen. Wir richten erste Stell..." der Bote wurde unterbrochen als ein schlanker Mann mit einer kleinen Eskorte der PVS ins provisorische Lager eintrat. "Wie kommt dieser Kerl in meinen Kommandoposten?" rief er den Wachen vor dem Zelt zu. "Sie wissen offensichtlich nicht wen sie vor sich haben, Generalmajor. Ich bin Thomas, Inquisitor des Ordo Häreticus und das ist meine Insel. Wo ist das Deathwatch-Kommando das ich angefordert hatte?" fragte er in arrogantem Tonfall. "Sir, bei allem gebotenen Respekt, aber im Augenblick sieht es aus als würden die Orks mehr vom Planeten kontrollieren als sie. Ich organisiere hier die Verteidigung und wäre dankbar wenn sie mir nicht im Weg stehen würden, denn die Orks lassen sich sicher nicht von ihrem Titel einschüchtern. Was die Pläne der Lords betrifft, das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis." antwortete der Soldat trocken. Der Inquisitor war derlei Widerspruch nicht gewohnt, selbst von ranghöheren Offizieren. Er war beeindruckt. "Vielleicht haben wir uns auf dem falschen Fuß getroffen. Ich respektiere durchaus ihre Stärke. Aber die Verteidigung wäre effektiver wenn wir zusammenarbeiten würden. Es ist wichtig das der Komplex unter allen Umständen gehalten wird. Was haben sie also vor? Ich kann sicher helfen." beschwichtige Thomas ihn. "Helfen? Ja, ich hab da ein paar Ideen..."

 _-Heimlichkeit kann eine ebenso vernichtete Waffe sein wie ein Panzer oder ein Regiment. Jene mit überlegenen Waffen vergessen das leicht, jedenfalls bis ich ihre Stellungen sprenge-_

 _Sarah Pale - 39 imperiale Infiltrations- und Sabotageeinheit_

Die Brücke ist von hier aus mindestens 3 Stunden entfernt, Captain. Ich empfehle keine größeren Ork-Verbände anzugreifen um möglichst schnell voranzukommen." empfahl der Tech-Marine nachdem sie die Funkanlage verlassen hatten. "Kämpfen aus dem Weg gehen? Heimlichkeit? Was denken sie was wir sind, Aspiranten? Die Befleckung durch die Xenos dürfte für uns kein Hindernis darstellen." der Sergeant füllte neuen Treibstoff in seinen Melter während sie gingen. "Sie mögen keine Herausforderung im Kampf sein, doch bei der Jagd ist Zeit manchmal ein kritischer Faktor. Zur Caldwin-Brücke, schnell und leise. Wir sind auf der Jagd und unsere Beute sind Orks." sprach der Captain und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit. Sein Team tat es ihm gleich.

 _-Waaargh!-_

 _Beliebter Schlachtruf unter den Orks_

Interludium

Waaargh-Boss Draufschlag Schädelknacka inspizierte seinen Waaargh. Bislang lief alles ziemlich gut, wesentlich besser als er erwartet hatte. Einer seiner Boyz kam angelaufen. "Boss, die ham den Mek gekillt! Einfach so ham sie ihn weggemoscht! Da Menschens ham die Horch-Dingerns wieder und die ham ihre Bosse mitgebracht." berichtete der Ork aufgeregt. "Wat? Space-Marines? Da wird ja vielleicht doch noch nen richtiger Kampf! Um den Mek is es zwar schade, doch da bleibt mehr Glitzer für uns. Weißte wo da hin sind?" fragte der gewaltige Ork. "Da Glitzer?" fragte sein Diener. "Nein, du Grotz-Bauer! Da Space-Marines, wo sind da Space-Marines hin?" schrie Schädelknacka. "Da sind zu der große glitzendere Brücke glaub ich." antwortete der andere Ork. "Gut, Hol da Jungs, es wird Zeit was zu moschen! Waaargh!"

 _-Ein Space-Marine muss sich stets auf sein Einsatzziel konzentrieren. Selbst wenn einzelne Kämpfe verloren gehen muss dadurch nicht der ganze Krieg verloren werden.-_

 _Codex Astartes_

Leise und dennoch geschwind bewegte sich das Deathwatch-Kommando durch die verwinkelten Gassen und Häuserruinen des Planeten. Überall waren Ork-Überfallkommandos und von Zeit zu Zeit sogar noch kleinere Widerstandsnester der imperialen Armee, doch es sah ziemlich übel aus. Es gab in dieser Region offenbar kaum noch geordneten Widerstand gegen die Xenos. "Captain, der Ausprex-Scanner zeigt größere Aktivität in diesem Wohnturm. Funkverkehr legt nahe dass es sich um ein Evakuierungszentrum handelt." meldete Maurus. "Vielleicht haben sie Walküren oder andere Transportmittel." überlegte Sergeant Leonell laut. "Sie werden von den Orks belagert, Captain. Ich glaube nicht das sie noch lange standhalten können. Wir sollten jedoch in der Lage sein eines ihrer Fahrzeuge zu akquirieren" meinte der Tech-Marine während er weiter seinen Auspex studierte. "Wollen sie sie denn nicht retten, Tech-Marine?" fragte der Sergeant. "Warum? Die Feuerkraft dieser Überlebenden würde kaum einen Unterschied machen. Wir sollten uns nehmen was wir brauchen und zur Brücke weiter. Dort wird dieser Konflikt entschieden." antwortete dieser nüchtern. "Diese Menschen sind das Volk des Imperators, vergessen sie das nicht. Wir brechen die Belagerung und marschieren dann weiter." befahl der Captain. Die beiden anderen Space-Marines sahen sich kurz fragend gegenseitig an. "Captain, ich muss meine Bedenken zum Ausdruck bringen." sprach Maurus schließlich. "Sprechen sie frei." Cromwell hatte sich umgedreht um ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Wir haben Kämpfe mit Xenos auf ihren Befehl hin aus gutem Grund vermieden und nun stürzen wir uns wieder in die Schlacht? Das wird unseren Einsatz unnötig verzögern, Captain. Ich stelle erneut den Antrag nur ein Transportfahrzeug zu organisieren und uns nicht unnötig mit Kämpfen aufzuhalten den auch geringe Menschen führen könnten." Der Iron Fist bemühte sich es so diplomatisch wie möglich zu formulieren. "Abgelehnt. Sie haben ihre Befehle. Ausführung, für Orden und Primarch!" der Captain ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. "Vielleicht sehnt sich der Captain ein wenig zu sehr nach Ruhm statt nach...Pflicht" murmelte der Sergeant so leise das nur Maurus in hören konnte.

 _-Alles was der Imperator von uns verlangt ist die Linie zu halten. Und wir halten die Linie!-_

"Die Orks kommen, Kommissar! Wir können ihnen niemals standhalten. Wir müssen sofort evakuiert werden!" rief einer der Soldaten aus der ersten Verteidigungslinie. "Reißen sie sich zusammen, Soldat! Das hier ist der Evakuierungspunkt. Wir halten die Stellung! Für den Herrn der Menschheit!" schrie der Kommissar aus vollen Lungen. Die Xenos strömten zu tausenden auf das Evakuierungszentrum zu. "Holt ma da Schädelz, Jungs. Wir brauchen da für da Bossstange von da Waaarghboss, sonst ist da stinkig." rief einer der Bosse aus der ersten Reihe. "Linie halten! Linie halten!" der Kommissar versuchte irgendwie die Ordnung seiner wenigen Truppen aufrecht zu erhalten. Plötzlich sprang Captain Cromwell über einen der Hügel mitten in den Ork-Mob hinein, dabei den Boss mit seinem Stiefel den Schädel zertrümmernd. "Seine Todesengel sind hier! Gepriesen sei der Imperator. Deckt ihre Flanken, für Terra!" befahl der imperiale Offizier. Sergeant Leonell sprang ebenfalls ins Getümmel. "Brennt, Xenos! Brennt!" schrie er wutentbrannt und schoss mehrfach mit seinem Melter in die Menge. Maurus blieb weiter oben und zielte mit seinem Laser auf einen heranrollenden Panza der Orks. "Widerliche Abscheulichkeit gegen Omnissiah, ich beende deine unreine Existenz." dann ging das Fahrzeug in Rauch auf. Doch die Orks waren eine endlose grüne Woge und strömten in Horden weiter auf die imperialen Stellungen zu. Viele fielen unter der Axt von Cromwell, doch sie wollten einfach nicht aufgeben. Jemand musste sie hier antreiben. Er sah sich um. Ein etwas größerer Ork stand weiter hinten, er hatte eines dieser furchtbaren improvisierten Sprungmodule auf seinem Rücken. Kaum hatte er ihn gesehen zündete der Ork es und landete mit einem gewaltigen Satz in einer vorgeschobenen imperialen Stellung, dabei vier Soldaten und ein schweres Maschinengewehr mit sich reißend. Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte rannte der Sergeant mit vollem Anlauf in die Überreste der Stellung und warf den Ork mit einem Schuss aus dem Melter zurück. "Verbündete im Zielbereich!" schrie einer der überlebenden imperialen Soldaten, doch das kümmerte den Sergeant nicht, nein, er hörte es nicht einmal. "Stirb! Sterbt alle!" schrie er während er Freund wie Feind gleichermaßen niedermähte. Der beflügelte Ork sprang unterdessen erneut und warf den Sergeant von den Füßen. "Da bist kein Gegner für mich, mickriger Mensch." beleidigte der Xeno ihn zusätzlich. Der Space-Marine verlor sämtliche Kontrolle über sich, warf seinen Melter zur Seite und schmetterte seinem Gegner seine Fäuste ins Gesicht. Doch der Ork war kein leichter Gegner. Sie rollten im Dreck herum, der Blood Angel war jetzt über dem Ork und schlug immer noch völlig blind auf ihn ein. Der Ork zündete sein Sprungmodul und schleifte zusammen mit dem Space-Marine über den Boden in eine weitere Verteidigungsstellung des Evakuierungszentrums. Sergeant Leonell traf ein Druckventil des Sprungmoduls. Es begann Funken und Gas auszusprühen. "Sergeant, es wird explodieren!" schrie der Tech-Marine über den Kampflärm hinweg während seine Laserkanone eine weitere Reihe Xenos verdampfte. "Da bis irre! Lass mir los!" schrie der Ork kurz bevor er explodierte. Der Blood Angel wurde hoch in die Luft geschleudert und landete auf seinem Rücken. , sich dabei mehrere Rippen brechend. Die restlichen Orks brachen ihren Ansturm ab und flohen in alle Himmelsrichtungen. "Sergeant, was bei Terra sollte das?" schrie Cromwell immer noch auf fliehende Xenos schießend. "Captain, seine Rüstung sowie seine Waffe sind beschädigt. Ich werde einige Stunden für die Riten der Reparatur benötigen bevor wir weiterkönnen." meinte der Tech-Marine. Leonell hatte sich derweil wieder aufgerichtet und hatte seinen Melter wieder an sich genommen. Sein Körper begann sich bereits zu regenerieren, doch für den Rest des Einsatzes würde er das definitiv spüren. Die imperialen Soldaten hielten Abstand zu den Auserwählten des Imperators. "Sergeant, sie werden mir antworten. Was ist los mit ihnen? Ihre mangelnde Kontrolle hat unseren Einsatz verzögert!" der Captain ging hart mit ihm ins Gericht. "Meine mangelnde Kontrolle? Ihre Inkompetenz verzögert diesen Einsatz, Captain!" blaffte der Blood Angel zurück. "Genug! Vielleicht vergesst ihr die Xeno-Invasion, Brüder. Ineffizienz ist eine Sünde vor Omnissiah." der Tech-Priester stellte sich zwischen die beiden. "Repariert einfach meine Waffe, Tech-Priester. Ich werde derweil über den Codes Astrates meditieren." Sergeant Leonell versuchte krampfhaft sich zu beruhigen. "Gut, ich organisiere derweil ein Transportmittel." der Captain drehte sich um und stampfte auf das Evakuierungszentrum zu wobei alle imperialen Soldaten ihm großzügig Platz machten...mehr aus Furcht als denn Respekt.

 _-Gleich ob Walküre, Chimäre, Leman Russ oder sogar der mächtige Titan. Diese Maschinen haben schlussendlich nur einen Zweck. Die Vernichtung der Feinde des Imperiums-_

 _Tech-Priester Nari, Fabrikwelt Dämmerstern_

Schon von der Walküre aus war zu sehen dass die imperiale Armee auf der Caldwin-Brücke einen ausgesprochen schweren Stand hatte. Trotz der Verstärkung waren die Orks nicht nur bereits dort, sondern sie schienen hier sogar ihren Angriff zu konzentrieren. Fast die gesamte Brücke war automatisiert um einen gewaltigen Bedarf des Komplexes der Insel zu decken. Dabei kam viel uralte Archeotech zum Einsatz weshalb sie als Wunder des Omnissiah betrachtet wurde. Allerdings hatten die Orks wenig Ehrfurcht vor den Servitoren, heiligen Anlagen und kunstvollen Verzierungen als sie immer wieder und wieder in Wellen über sie hinwegschwappten. "Sehen sie ihr Werk, Captain." stichelte Leonell. "Das ist das Werk der Orks, Sergeant." erwiderte der Captain. Eine verirrte Rakete traf die Walküre und zerstörte eine Turbine. "Wir können die Maschine nicht retten. Ich empfehle den größtmöglichen Schaden bei den Xenos anzurichten." der Tech-Marine hatte erfolglos versucht das getroffene Triebwerk neu zu starten. "Einverstanden. Richten wir Schaden an." befahl der Captain. Der Tech-Marine steuerte die Walküre so gut er konnte in eine Orkhorde und krachte mitten hinein. Das Flugzeug knallte gegen einen der vielen automatischen Verladekräne der Brücke. "Wir kämpfen uns zur imperialen Verteidigungsstellung vor. Bewegung, Brüder!" befahl der Captain. Wie ein Wille brachen die Space-Marines über die Orks herein und metzelten sie nieder wo sie standen, sich dabei in Richtung der etwa 2 Kilometer entfernten imperialen Stellung bewegend.

 _-Platzhalter-_

Während die Space-Marines auf der Brücke Stellung bezogen waren Inquisitor Thomas und Generalmajor Brimstone dabei vereinzelte Orks um den Potentia-Komplex abzuwehren. Es kam immer wieder vor dass einzelne Orks oder kleinere Horden durchkamen, sei es über den Seeweg, vereinzelte Durchbrüche an der Brücke oder Überreste von Brokken die dem Feuer der "Unbarmherzige Vergeltung" entkommen waren oder es teilweise überstanden hatten. Sie hatten gut zu tun, doch der Generalmajor war clever und sich nicht zu schade hinterhältige Taktiken anzuwenden. Er ließ Minenfelder errichten um den gesamten Osten abriegelten sodass er die meisten seiner Männer im Westen einsetzen konnte um die Verteidiger der Brücke unterstützen zu können. Dieser Strategie allein war es wohl überhaupt zu verdanken dass die Xenos sie noch nicht völlig überrannt hatten. Er durfte seine Männer nicht zu sehr verteilen, musste sie konzentrieren. Dies widersprach den meisten üblichen Taktiken der imperialen Armee. Plötzlich erschütterte der Einschlag durch einen Brokken einen der Außentürme der Anlage und riss ihn mitsamt fünf seiner besten Scharfschützen in die Tiefe. Menschen liefen schreiend durch die entstandene Lücke in der Mauer. "Schießen sie sie nieder! Schießen sie diese Leute sofort nieder!" befahl der Inquisitor überraschend. "Befehl widerrufen! Wir erschießen doch keine Arbeiter, Inquisitor." der Generalmajor verstand es nicht. "Das sind keine Arbeiter, das sind Sträflinge! Und jetzt schießen sie!" befahl Thomas erneut. Die Kommissare waren die ersten die schossen. Es waren etwa hundert Gefangene die aus dem Loch strömten und einige von ihnen nahmen Waffen toter Soldaten auf und schossen zurück. "Was zum...? Was bei Terra tun sie hier eigentlich? Ich riskiere meinen Arsch für ein verdammtes Gefängnis?" fragte Brimstone während er abwechselnd auf Orks und Gefangene schoss. "Das ist Angelegenheit der Inquisition, Soldat. Konzentrieren sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe." antwortete der Inquisitor schroff. "Ahhh...bei seinem Thron, Melder! Finden sie raus wo Sergeant Kley steckt und sagen sie seiner Einheit sie soll diesen Bruch verteidigen. Alles erschießen was nicht unsere Uniform trägt. Wegtreten!" befahl Brimstone einem Boten worauf dieser sofort loslief. Dann stampfte er einmal wütend mit dem Fuß auf. "Inquisitor, ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar das wir nicht einmal annähernd genug Truppen haben um nach außen und innen zu verteidigen. Wenn sie ihre geliebte Anlage halten wollen müssen wir diese Brücke sprengen." Der Generalmajor deutete in Richtung Brücke. "Niemals. Nicht nur das die Caldwin-Brücke ein Wunder des Omnissiah ist, ohne sie ist dieser Komplex faktisch wertlos. Selbst ein Großteil des Stroms dieser Anlage wird von dort transportiert. Wenn wir sie sprengen würden alle Tarantel-Wächterkanonen sowie das restliche Verteidigungssystem ausfallen. Ihr Befehl lautet diese Anlage zu halten...um jeden Preis. Für den Imperator!" Thomas war wütend...und verzweifelt.

 _-Ich hab ja schon einiges erlebt, aber es gibt kaum etwas zermürbenderes als der Schrei den diese Orks ständig von sich geben-_

 _Soldat Terkwin, 172 caldianisches Regiment_

Interludium

Es war bereits Nacht als Waaargh-Boss Draufschlag Schädelknakka mit dem Großteil seines Waaargh endlich in Sichtweite der Brücke kam. "Wat seh ich hier, du Grotz-Bauer?" fragte er seinen Speichellecker. "Äh, Orks, Boss?" antwortete dieser. "Nein, du Gitz! Warum is da Brücke noch nicht meine? Wat machen die Boyz da und warum dauert dat so lange?" Schädelknakka schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. "Da sind da Space-Marines, Boss. Und da Reste von der imperialen Armee." berichtete der kleinere Ork. "Gut, dad gibt nen guten Kampf. Geht da moschen und bringt mir da Schädel. Waaargh!" schrie der gewaltige Ork und die Meute stimmte mit ein.

 _-Wer sich nur auf seine Sensoren verlässt, der ist vom Imperator verlassen-_

 _Warnung von Tech-Priesterin Marinella_

Der Kampf an der Brücke war der härteste des ganzen Planeten. Ohne zögern, Furcht oder Bedenken stürmten die Orks in einer endlosen grünen Woge gegen die immer schwächer werdenden Stellungen der imperialen Armee und der drei Space-Marines. Die imperialen Soldaten kämpften seit Wochen nahezu ohne Pause und langsam wurde ihre Munition knapp. Erschöpfung machte sich breit und Furcht. "Captain, die Brücke ist zu groß um sie zu dritt zu verteidigen. So bedauerlich es auch ist, ich fürchte die Sprengung der Brücke ist unvermeidlich." gab der Tech-Marine widerwillig zu. "Was brauchen sie, Tech-Marine?" fragte sein Captain. "Zeit. Ich überlade einige der Generatoren des Hauptreaktors und verursache eine Kettenreaktion. Dafür brauche ich mindestens 10 Minuten." erwiderte Maurus. "Los, wir decken euch, Bruder." sowohl der Captain als auch der Sergeant positionierten sich neu um zu zweit ein größeres Areal abzudecken.

Der Tech-Marine hasste das was er im Begriff war zu tun. Ein solches Wunder war nicht zu ersetzen und würde dem Imperium einen Schlag versetzen von dem es sich nie wieder erholen würde. Vereinzelt waren bereits Xenos in den gewaltigen Stützpfeiler eingedrungen an dessen Fuß die Generatoren standen. Er kämpfte sich durch so schnell es ging. Nach sechs Minuten hatte er die gewaltigen Generatoren erreicht. Dieser Raum war noch unberührt, frei von Xeno-Befleckung. Doch so würde es nicht mehr lange bleiben. Er schloss sich an die Steuerkonsole des Hauptreaktors 3-52 an und prüfte die Riten. "Was bei Omnissiah? Sie nutzen diese Generatoren um die Verteidigung zu betreiben? Ich muss den Captain davon..." noch bevor der Tech-Marine ausgesprochen hatte sengte sich ein Laserstrahl durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn nach hinten fallen. Riten der Warnung blinkten auf, viele vitale Organe waren irreparabel beschädigt worden. "Captain, nicht die..." doch er starb bevor er seine Meldung vervollständigen konnte. Ein einzelner Tau in einem Geist-Tarnanzug enttarnte sich, eilte zur Konsole und kopierte die Zugangsriten. "Commander, ich schalte den Imperialen die Energieversorgung ab. Die Orks müssten den Rest erledigen, ich ziehe ab." funkte er auf einer stark verschlüsselten Frequenz bevor er die Generatoren zum verstummen brachte.

 _-Hoffnung ist der erste Schritt auf dem Pfad der Enttäuschung-_

 _Scriptor Jonas Oria, Blood Ravens_

Thomas und Brimstone waren erschöpft genau wie die restlichen Männer des Kontrollpunktes. Die Minen waren mittlerweile verbraucht und auch der meiste Sprengstoff mitsamt der Granaten. Dennoch kämpfte jeder einzelne Soldat, das machte Brimstone stolz, dennoch wusste er dass es wohl nicht reichen würde. Würden sie wirklich noch eine Woche durchhalten? Dafür wäre schon ein Wunder des Imperators erforderlich. Die Tarantel-Wächterkanonen feuerten unentwegt auf die endlose Horde, doch plötzlich wurde ihre Schussfrequenz langsamer bis sie ganz aufhörten zu feuern. "Verdammt, was ist passiert?" fluchte Thomas. "Die Orks müssen bereits die Generatoren erreicht haben, Inquisitor." meinte Brimstone lediglich. Der Tag wurde immer beschissener. "Verdammt, die Tau werden uns überrennen." der Inquisitor war außer sich. "Tau? Können sie Orks nicht von Tau unterscheiden?" Brimstone hatte fast Schwierigkeiten sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. "Wir untersuchen Tau-Indoktrinationsmethoden in dieser Anlage, Generalmajor. Ohne Energie werden sie außer Kontrolle geraten." der Inquisitor war zu erschöpft um sich bewusst zu sein dass er gerade sein Geheimnis preisgegeben hatte. "Dafür sterben wir also, gut zu wissen." aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Brimstone erleichtert es zu wissen. Es schien wichtiger zu sein als für die Verteidigung eines einfachen Gefängnisses zu sterben. Er wendete sich an seine Männer. "Zuhören, ich weiß ihr seid alle erschöpft und müde und hungrig, doch haltet aus. Die Liberationsflotte wird bald eintreffen und dann werden wir uns tausendfach für jeden gefallenen rächen. Alles was der Imperator von uns verlangt ist die Linie zu halten!" hielt er seine Rede. "Und wir halten die Linie!" schrien seine Soldaten im Chor. "Die Flotte wird frühestens in einer Woche eintreffen, Generalmajor." flüsterte der Inquisitor ihm zu. "Ich weiß, doch sollen sie ohne Hoffnung sterben? Wir halten keine zwei Stunden mehr durch. Funker, stellen sie Kontakt zur Unbarmherzigen Vergeltung her, sie sollen die Brücke aus dem Orbit sprengen."

 _-Für das höhere Wohl-_

 _Leitsatz der Tau-Republik_

"Captain, Funk von der Oberfläche. Offizielles Ersuchen die Caldwin-Brücke unter Feuer zu nehmen, Sir." meldete Selenkas Kommunikationsoffizier. "Meldungen von den Space-Marines?" fragte er nach. "Nein, Sir. Und ich kenne ihre Funkriten nicht. Kontaktaufnahme unmöglich." der Funkoffizier schüttelte den Kopf. "Verdammt. Gut, Steuermann, neuer Kurs. 318 zu 219, halbe Kraft." befahl der Captain. "Nein, Sir." antwortete sein Steuermann. "Wie war das gerade?" fragte Selenka ungläubig. "Nein, Sir, das werde ich nicht tun." der Steuermann gehorchte immer noch nicht. "Kommissar, übernehmen sie seine Station." befahl der Captain mittlerweile verärgert. Einer der Wachsoldaten zog seine Waffe und schoss auf den Kommissar. Dieser sackte zu Boden. "Verdammt, was ist hier los? Ketzerei!" schrie der Captain während er selbst zur Waffe griff. "Keine Ketzerei, Captain. Das höhere Wohl. Leider verlangt es dass dieses Schiff verschwindet. Die Orks haben uns abgeschossen." meinte der Navigationsoffizier ohne irgendeine Emotion. "Nicht während meiner Wache." schrie Selenka und erschoss mehrere Verräter. Der Steuermann schoss statt auf den Captain auf die Schaltkontrolle der Brücke worauf mehrere kritische Flugkontrollsysteme ausfielen. "Was habt ihr getan?" schrie Selenka und schoss auf ihn. Sein Gegner wich nicht einmal aus. "Ich brauche einen Tech-Priester hier oben! Sofort!" schrie der Captain nachdem er die Brücke wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Einer der loyalen Steueroffiziere setzte sich an die Flugkontrollkonsole. "Wir stürzen auf den Planeten, Sir. Die Kontrollen reagieren nicht! Befehle?" fragte er verzweifelt. Ein Tech-Priester eilte auf die Brücke und sah sich die beschädigte Kontrollanlage an. "Captain, uns fehlt die Technologie das zu reparieren. Das ist die einzige Schaltung der Brücke dessen Riten uns nicht bekannt sind." meldete der Diener des Omnissiah nach kurzer Prüfung des Schadens. "Verdammte Tau, sie wussten genau wo sie zuschlagen müssen. Wo werden wir einschlagen?" fragte der Captain nachdenklich. "Direkt in die Potentia-Anlage, Captain. Ich kann nichts tun." der Steuermann versuchte weiter die Systeme wieder online zu kriegen. "Lassen sie es gut sein, Sohn. Auf Einschlag vorbereiten. Möge der Gott-Imperator uns gnädig sein."

 _-Der Tod ist bei unserer Pflicht nicht nur wahrscheinlich. Er ist Gewissheit und dann werden Siege und Ruhm weit weg sein.-_

 _Sergeant Cyrus, Blood Ravens_

Selbst von den legendären Space-Marines forderte der Kampf langsam Tribut. Beide waren mittlerweile an mehreren Stellen verletzt, doch es war bislang nichts weltbewegendes. Dennoch wurde es immer schwerer die Orks aufzuhalten, nicht zuletzt weil die Munition begrenzt war waren beide bevorzugt in den Nahkampf gewechselt. Mehrere Raketen schlugen in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Leonell ein, es riss ihn von den Füßen. Er sprang wieder nach oben und schnappte sich den nächstbesten Ork um ihm sein Kampfmesser tief in die Kehle zu bohren. Ein Panza rumpelte über die teilweise zerstörte Brücke und versuchte am stabileren Rand eine Feuerstellung zu finden. Der Panza schoss und traf beinahe den Captain. Blitzschnell wechselte er die Deckung während das Geschütz erneut feuerte, diesmal auf den Sergeant. Ein Teil von Leonells Rüstung splitterte und legte eine klaffende Wunde frei. Er kam mit Mühe wieder auf die Füße, trat dabei einen Orkschädel zu Brei und fixierte mit seinem wütenden Blick das Fahrzeug. Dann rannte er im vollem Lauf los. "Für Sanguinius" schrie er während er mit voller Wucht auf die Panzerketten traf und zum Entsetzen der Besatzung des Panzas diesen über den Brückenrand schob...beide hinab in die Tiefe reißend.

Der Captain hatte keine Zeit das große Opfer seines Bruders zu würdigen. Plötzlich brachen die Orks ihren Angriff ab und hielten inne. Waaargh-Boss Schädelknakka persönlich stampfte über die Brücke auf ihn zu, dabei tote Orks und imperiale Soldaten gleichermaßen unter seinen Stiefeln zertrampelnd. Cromwell zog seine Axt aus dem Rücken seines letzten Gegners und ging ihm entgegen. "Gib mir da Glitzer, Mensch, dann kriegste einen schnelln Tod!" brüllte der Ork ihm entgegen. Dem Captain wurde bewusst dass seine Mission gescheitert war, seine Brüder gefallen und die Schlacht verloren. Doch er würde niemals kapitulieren. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war alles still. Er erinnerte sich an die Methalle, die Lieder seiner Brüder, die unzähligen erfolgreichen Schlachten im Namen des Herrn der Menschheit. Wenn es so enden sollte, dann würde er ein Ende bereiten das eines Liedes würdig wäre. Er schwang seine Energieaxt hin und her. "Komm und hol dir deinen Tod, Xeno. Heiliger Imperator, Gebieter über alle Menschen...stärke meine Rüstung und führe meine Klinge...ein allerletztes Mal. Für den Imperator!" der Captain rannte im vollem Lauf auf den gewaltigen Ork zu. Dieser tat es ihm gleich. Wie zwei Naturgewalten prallten die beiden aufeinander. Klinge gegen Klinge prallten immer wieder gegeneinander während die beiden ihr tödliches Duell austrugen. Cromwell schlug dem Ork seine Energieaxt in die Seite. Schädelknakka brüllte auf, doch anstatt in die Knie zu gehen packte er den Space-Marine, riss ihn nach oben und schmetterte ihn zu Boden. Dann erst zog er die Axt heraus, nahm sie und schmetterte sie mit Wucht auf den am Boden liegenden Captain. Die Axt riss eine Scharte in seine Rüstung und drang tief in sein Fleisch. "Andere werden...kommen...und mich rächen." waren seine letzten Worte. "Da freu ich mir drauf, Mensch. Dat wird nen Kampf. Wat steht ihr da rum? Waaargh!" schrie Draufschlag Schädelknakka und machte große Augen als die Unbarmherzige Vergeltung aus dem Orbit auf die Anlage stürzte und seine Beute zerstörte.

Secmentum-Kommando

Planetenfax für Primus Lacus aktualisiert

Planet verloren - imperiale Strategie gescheitert

...

empfohlene Gegenmaßnahme?

...

...

Liberationsflotte zurückrufen - Strategischer Wert gleich null

...

...

...

Akzeptiert - Rückeroberung wird an Space Wolfs übergeben

Secmentum-Kommando Ende


End file.
